Dinner and a Movie
by cendella
Summary: Jack and Allison prepare to head out on a couples date with Henry and Grace.


**I do not own EUReKA...but I'd like to. **

Dinner and a Movie

Jack quietly watched Allison from his position laying in bed. Resting comfortably, his hands behind his head, he reveled in her beauty. A smile plastered on his face he eyed each movement made as she walked back and forth between the bedroom and bathroom. He softly groaned as she removed her robe displaying her exquisite form. Jack thought everything about her was perfect – from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, she was stunning. Allison pulled her lingerie from the bureau drawer and leisurely placed them on. She sauntered over to her closet and withdrew an emerald dress blouse, and black skirt. Jack wished she didn't have to get ready for work. He wanted to pull her back down into bed and make her scream out his name in ecstasy. Her skirt zipped up, Jack felt his member throb as she bent over and slid on her sling back heels. She stood, walked back to the bureau, put on her earrings and turned, her hair tossing as if she were in a shampoo commercial.

Allison was surprised to see him observing her. "You're up."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry honey. Did I wake you?"

"Nope."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack beamed at her, "I've been watching you."

Allison sauntered over, kneeled on the bed and kissed him.

"You know stalking is illegal."

"I'd gladly arrest myself."

Still bent over she whispered in his ear, "I'd rather you use the handcuffs on me."

Jack grunted and attempted to pull her toward him.

"No, no, no." Allison wagged a finger at him in protest. "I definitely don't have time for that this morning."

"Come on," he begged, "I'll be quick...I promise."

Allison chuckled, "No! I have to go."

"Who works at GD on a Saturday around here anyway?"

"I do. An emergency shipment came in and I need to make sure that the items are properly inventoried."

"Don't you have people for that?"

"Yes, but you know me. I like to do it myself."

Jack stuck out his bottom lip and gave her his best puppy dog expression.

Allison cocked her head to the side, "Nice try. Kevin's up and already had breakfast. The nanny is with Jenna, so you just relax and get up when you're ready. Remember we're having dinner and seeing a movie with Grace and Henry tonight."

"I won't forget."

"Meet you back at your place?"

"I'll be ready."

Allison trotted over to his side and pecked him on the lips, "See you later baby. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once Allison departed, Jack rolled over onto her side of the bed and deeply inhaled her pillow, taking in her lingering scent. He had hoped that she could have stayed a few minutes longer. He just couldn't get enough of her. He often had to fight the urge to reach out and grab her – especially in public. Jack would be content to just lay in bed with her all day examining every square inch of her body.

Crestfallen, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. He could have laid there a little longer but decided to get a jump start on his day. He had some errands that needed to be taken care of before meeting up with Allison that evening. Most of his tasks were mundane, but had to be done. His first stop would be to the dry cleaners to pick up his uniforms. Next on to the post office to mail out a care package for Zoë. Then finally he had an afternoon appointment for a teeth cleaning. Not the most exciting of mornings but he knew he would make up for it tonight.

Back at home, Jack fiddled around for the next few hours until he needed to get ready. He called his parents, cleaned his weapon, then took a nap, requesting a wake up call from SARAH. She alerted him at five-thirty that is was time to rise. Jack went upstairs laid his clothes out on the couch in his room then got in the shower.

Allison pulled in and parked her vehicle next to Jack's at precisely six o'clock. They weren't meeting Grace and Henry until seven-thirty, but Allison decided to just head on over. She'd finished with the inventory a lot earlier than expected, which allowed her to spend some quality time with Kevin and Jenna before getting changed for tonight. Allison enjoyed going on couples dates with their friends. Once a week they would meet to have some fun. The events varied – dinner, movie, bowling, dancing. Whatever they did, they always had an enjoyable time.

Allison headed downstairs, the bunker door automatically opening for her.

"Good evening Dr. Blake."

"Good evening SARAH." By now Allison was used to SARAH. At first she found the whole talking house thing disconcerting, but since she began spending so much time here, she now saw "her" as a part of Jack's family.

"SARAH, where's Sheriff Carter?"

"He is finishing up in the shower. Would you like me to announce your arrival."

"No thanks. I'll just run on up."

Allison headed upstairs and abruptly stopped outside of his room. She quickly peeked around the corner of the door frame to see if he'd made it into the bedroom yet. There he was standing in front of the nightstand, his back to her wrapped only in a towel. Allison slipped off her shoes and tiptoed the short distance across the floor. Just as she reached out to grab him, he spun around and lifted her up over his shoulder.

Allison screamed. "JACK! Put me down."

"What do you think you're doing? Did you really believe you could sneak up on me?" Jack reached up and smacked her bottom.

"Ouch! Jack stop it. Let me down."

"Not until you tell me what you were planning."

"Jack you put me down right now!"

His only response was to smack her rear again.

"If you don't put me down, I'll...I'll yank off your towel." She attempted to sound stern, but couldn't help but giggle the entire time.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Then he swatted her bottom again.

"Jack, I'm getting dizzy."

Jack walked to the end of the bed and gently tossed her onto it. He went to undo his towel when she held up her hand.

Her brow furrowed she inquired, "Wait. What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Now Jack we don't have time for that."

"Yeah, that's what you said this morning. Now...we're making time."

She watched as he let the towel fall to the floor exposing himself. Jack climbed on top of her and at once went for the tender area where her jaw and neckline met. She moaned loudly, the pain exquisite. She loved when he tended to that particular region. He applied just enough force for it to hurt, but in a good way. Just as she tilted her head back, she realized what was happening.

"Jack, Jack. We can't. We're going to be late."

"Mmm huh." Jack paid her no heed as he continued to apply pressure.

Giggling helplessly, "Jack come on, you're making me wet."

"That's the plan."

"No, you're wet. My clothes."

"Ugh." Jack slowly stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay."

From her position resting on her elbows, she was eye level with his phallus – and unlike his I.Q. it was well above average. If she had to measure it by the Intelligence Quotient scale, he would be well into the genius range. It was magnificent – long, thick, smooth, and believe it or not completely hairless.

Allison panted heavily as he grabbed hold of his member and began stroking it. She slowly moved her eyes up to be greeted by a wide smile and a look of lust in his baby blues.

Gazing at him coyly, her tongue thrust to the side of her mouth, she relented. "Well, maybe we can make time."

Allison sat up and slowly unbuttoned her blouse then slid the silk material from her shoulders. She reached down and unfastened her jeans then crooked her finger in a come hither motion. Jack knelt over her and pulled the zipper slowly down then shimmied the form fitting jeans from her.

Allison scooted up further on the bed as he crawled between her legs. Jack bowed his head and took her panties between his teeth and with two fingers hooked on each side peeled them off.

With a stern expression Jack commanded her, "Turn over."

Allison stretched her arms back and unhooked her bra then eagerly rolled onto her stomach, the anticipation of what was to come causing her to tremble slightly. Intending on starting from the bottom and working his way to the top, Jack wanted to lick a path to his ultimate goal. He fell to his knees, and starting at her ankle, trailed his tongue little by little over her calf till he met the back of her knee.

Allison whimpered, the sensation of his open mouth against the sensitive area caused her muscles to tense. Jack continued on his journey now focusing on her inner thighs. He stroked the surface, intentionally avoiding her creamy center. Raising his head he gingerly bit at her buttocks then boldly ran his tongue along the seam. Ragged gasps escaped her throat as he continued the length of her spine.

Jack peppered kisses over her back and nape of her neck. He motioned for her to turn over so that he could resume his task. Tracing the path back down, he cupped her breasts, drawing a line with his tongue until he reached her belly button where he twirled it round the center...Allison tittering in delight. Ultimately reaching his final destination, Jack glanced up at her with a sinister grin before lowering his head and burying it in her wet canal.

Allison felt as if she would burst at any moment. A fan of Brazilian waxing, she was elated that every touch, kiss, and lick intensified the sensation to the sensitive bundle of nerves betwixt her love box. She no longer cared about the time or if they would be late – she just wanted to bask in the glow. Allison ran her fingers through his hair, seized hold and tugged.

"I want you now!", she demanded. Jack was only to happy to oblige.

Allison spread her legs in invitation, the first plunge causing her to inhale sharply. Though they had made love an unnumbered amount of times, she was still surprised by the force behind his movements. She gripped his bottom, compelling him to push harder, go deeper. Normally she would have needed to sit astride or receive oral stimulation to cum, but there was something about the two of them together...they just fit. He always managed to hit her g-spot.

A deep guttural sound emitted from inside Jack. The erratic pace caused his heart rate to increase and his blood pressure to rise. Allison nuzzled against the side of his neck, her fingernails raking across his back...goosebumps raising on his arms.

Allison flipped him onto his back and passed her tongue teasingly along the top and bottom edges of his lips. She slid back and lowered her mouth to his chest, then onto his stomach, feeling his muscles contract each time she brushed against them. Allison crawled back up and inserted his throbbing muscle inside her. She rocked back and forth with a steady rhythm.

Leaning forward again, she whispered to him throatily, "Jack. I love you totally, utterly, completely, unconditionally. I belong to you body and soul. Tell me I'm the one. Tell me you love me."

"Allie, I love you more than you'll ever know. All I want is you. All I need is you. You are the one...the only one for me."

Allison sat up, her pulse quickening a fine sheen radiating across her. Jack knew she was ready so he reached up and squeezed her nipples between his thumb and forefingers as she rode him.

"Harder, harder." She instructed. "Don't stop."

Allison bucked against him as she came then collapsed on top of him. Jack rolled her over and pumped inside of her, frantic with need. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, as he thrust into her with hard steady strokes. His breathing labored, Jack yelled out as he exploded inside of her. They lay intwined, wrapped like vines, a chill falling over them as there body temperatures cooled. Jack reluctantly rolled off of her, both of them making an effort to control their breathing.

Allison turned and placed her head on his chest. Both of them grinning like idiots, she glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Jack get up, get up. We have to go. We're gonna be late."

Allison jumped up and ran into the bathroom, Jack hot on her heels. They quickly freshened up, dressed and ran to her car.

Making it in record time, they quickly crossed the street hand in hand and entered Café Diem where Grace and Henry were already seated.

"Where have you two been? I was worried, you're never late." Grace asked, a look of concern on her face.

"Car...trouble?" Jack uttered, not even believing the statement he was making.

"Uh-huh." Henry nodded his eyes narrowing.

Allison could feel her skin grow flush as they took there seats. No one said anything as they all stared at each other. It's not clear who started it first, but soon they were all in a fit of hysterics. Heads whipped around at their uncontrollable outburst. They eventually settled down, remembering that they were supposed to be some of the most respected and prominent people in town.

That night while laying in bed, they couldn't help but laugh at the events of that evening. Allison cherished these moments. Just the two of them, the quiet of her bedroom, talking, sharing, making love. Allison often wished that one night he would stay and never leave.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack secretly wished for the same.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_I hope this was enjoyable. As always, reviews are welcome._


End file.
